Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of a humidifying device that supplies a humidified air to a passenger in a vehicle compartment. The humidifying device, when supplying a dehumidified air into the vehicle compartment, operates two blowers such that air from the vehicle compartment drawn into the two blowers through inlets of the two blowers and passes through two adsorption modules. The two adsorption modules adsorb water from the air while the air passes through the adsorption modules, whereby the air becomes the dehumidified air. The dehumidified air is guided from a first outlet to a second outlet by a switching dumper, then flowing from the first outlet toward a windshield and flowing from the second outlet toward the passenger.
The humidifying device, when supplying a humidified air into the vehicle compartment, operates one heater and the two blowers such that the air from the vehicle compartment is drawn into the two blowers and passes through the two adsorption modules. One adsorption module of the two adsorption modules includes water that is adsorbed to the one adsorption in advance in a manner that the one adsorption module is heated. The one adsorption module desorbs the water to the air passing through the one adsorption module. As a result, the air passing through the one adsorption module is humidified by the water desorbed from the one adsorption module and becomes the humidified air. The humidified air is guided to the second outlet by the switching dumper and flows from the second outlet toward the passenger. On the other hand, an other adsorption module of the two adsorption modules is not heated by a heater, whereby the other adsorption module adsorbs water from the air passing through the other adsorption module. As a result, the air becomes the dehumidified air. The dehumidified air is guided to the first outlet by the switching dumper and flows from the first outlet toward the windshield.